


Afternoon Off

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cake, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Peri wait for their respective Doctors to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Off

**Author's Note:**

> From [the DW random pairing generator](http://dw.settiai.com/): Jamie / Peri / chocolate cake
> 
> * * *

Somewhere else, no doubt, the Doctors were busy toppling regimes or saving villages from marauding monsters. Here, everything was refreshingly normal. The street was narrow, paved with stones and lined with buildings that looked centuries old. A parasol over the table meant the light of two suns was pleasantly warming without being intolerable. And, on the table between them, were two glasses of fruit juice – exactly what fruit wasn't clear, but it certainly hadn't originated on Earth – and a plate of chocolate cake. 

"Have another bit of yon cake," Jamie suggested. 

"I'd love to," Peri said. "But, really, I shouldn't." 

"Oh, and whyever not? Don't you like it?" 

"No, it's delicious. But the Doctor's always saying I eat too much, and I don't want to get fat." 

"Your Doctor," Jamie said, putting his elbows on the table for emphasis, "doesnae ken what he's talking about. A wee bit more cake won't make you any less bonny." He paused to take another bite, and added, between the crumbs, "Lassies shouldn't be all skin and bones, anyway." 

"Well, maybe I might." 

"That's the spirit. You'll not have another chance tae taste that. Tomorrow you'll be away with your Doctor and I'll be with mine and it's not likely either of us'll visit this place again. So make the most of the cake while ye can." 

Peri laughed. "Is that why you're on your third helping?" 

"I'm serious. Before I met the Doctor, I was in Prince Charlie's army. We never knew where our next meal was coming from. If we managed tae get our hands on something we could eat, we ate it. We didn't worry about if it'd make us fat!" 

"But you're not in the army now." 

Jamie leaned forward. "But any day might still be my last day. The Doctor's not a safe man to be around – you know that as well as I do. If yon giant hedgehog had been a little quicker today, ye'd have been eating that cake all by yourself." He gulped down the last of his own cake, and began to lick the chocolate icing off his fingers. "I'd have that other slice, if I were you." 

"You've convinced me," Peri said, helping herself. "Here's to living life to the full." 

"Aye, that's right," said Jamie, watching in satisfaction. "Keep your strength up." 

Further conversation languished until Peri had finished her slice and was wiping her fingers. 

"That frosting's totally gooey," she said. "It goes everywhere. Did I get any on my face?" 

Jamie peered at her. "I canna see any, but it's a bit dark under yon umbrella thing. I'll come closer." 

He moved his chair until he was sitting beside her. 

"No," he said. "Your face looks–" 

He was cut off as Peri pulled him closer still and kissed him. It seemed to shock him into silence; when she stopped, he pretty much fell back into his chair, blushing hotly. 

"What did ye do that for?" he managed to ask. 

Peri gave him a dazzling smile. "Like you said, tomorrow we'll go our own ways. I'll probably never see you again. And that cake isn't the only thing I want to make the most of, while I can." 


End file.
